Benutzer Diskussion:Axels Herzloser
Hey Axel ^^ Wenn du Bilder hochlädst, dann bitte nur im *.png Format. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:13, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^ Axel. Bitte lade nur Bilder hoch die auch sofort benutzt werden. Des weiteren wie jetzt bei dieser Datei:Trio-Limit.png. Verwende bitte einen Namen wie den hier zum Beispiel Datei:Trio-Limit KH.png oder Datei:Trio-Limit KHII.png, damit man das Bild auch dem jeweiligen Spiel zuordnen kann. Bei der Kategorisierung ist es kein Akt, das macht dann Sum für dich. Füge auch eine Quelle mit hinzu, woher das Bild stammt. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:31, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey wie ich sehe bis du ja schon fleißig dabei die Stäbe zu machen. Das mit der Trivia kannst du aber weglassen. Kategorien werden auch automatisch mit der Vorlage eingefügt. :) Na denn frohes werkeln. ^^ lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:30, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Anfrage Hey :) Axel hast du Zeit und Lust mal mit den Stäben weiterzumachen? Wäre echt nicht schlecht, wenn du das mal in Angriff nehmen könntest. Bist da eh mehr versiert. Kannst auch den Trivial Eintrag machen. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Würdest mir damit einen großen gefallen tun. Kannst auch gleich die Interwiki Links zum englischen Wiki mit eintragen. So dann bis demnächst mal. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:23, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mal ne Frage: Du bist doch auch ein Harry Potter Fan? Bin gerade im Harry Potter Wiki von Harry Granger. Könntest auch mal vorbeischauen. :) lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:01, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hey Axel :) am besten wäre es, wenn du die Bilder vom KH Wiki.net nehmen würdest. Die haben meistens ne bessere Quali. ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:16, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wundere dich bitte net wegen der Verschiebungen. Hab jetzt alle deine Bilder kategorisiert und auch dieses KH HD 1.5 ReMIX an deinen Dateien rangehängt. Bei deinen letzten Bilder ist mir selber dann ein Fehler unterlaufen, ist jetzt aber alles ok so weit. ;-) so denn Gute Nacht. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:35, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey Axel :) Willst du dieses Schiff so wie beim Artikel Black Pearl anlegen?. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:15, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Joopp^^ ich war mal schneller. :P Ich finde es echt gut von dir mit dem Piratenschiff. :) Ich mache dir noch die passende Vorlage rein. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:26, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE:Trivia Jiiip ^^ Danke!! Ich werde mal so im Laufe der Woche daran gehen. Falls ich spezielle Infos brauche, gebe ich dir dann Bescheid. :D Dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Erfolg bei der Jagd nach den Trophäen. (Y) lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:52, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Die Trophäen sind mir eigentlich nicht so wichtig, ich bin grade beim HAdes-Cup bei der vorletzten Runde und diese ganze Invictors, Engelsschwingen und Schattenquasar gehen mir tierisch auf den Senkel. Genau wie vor 10 Jahren ^^ und hindern mich daran mit Granitos zu kämpfen. Aber Kurt Zisa konnte ich schon mit Lv 59 besiegen. XD Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 16:01, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) RE: Danke Hey Axel. :) Ich schreibe es hier mal hin, weil ich drüben mit diesem Wiki endgültig fertig bin. Ich will da nichts mehr davon wissen. Danke für deine moralische Unterstützung. Hättest eh nicht machen können, da die sich alle gegen mich verschworen haben. Maske kann da anscheinend ungestraft Müll produzieren. Er hat auch die anderen gemeinsam mit Kazuma gegen mich aufgehetzt. Ich hatte ihn rausgeworfen, da er mit einer Mediawiki Datei, gegen Wikia Richtlinien verstoßen hatte. Für mich ist er nur noch ein Spielkind. Die Icons die sie da für den Chat eingefügt hatten, waren mit anzügigen sexuellen Hintergrund gewesen. So was geht nicht. Was das löschen angeht, haben die mich ja regelrecht bedrängt dieses zu tätigen. Kann man auch in den Versionen der Disse nachlesen. Von Yuna bin ich auch nur noch maßlos enttäuscht. Hat sich von denen auch nur einlullen lassen. Sie war damals dabei, als Kazuma entrechtet wurde und nun setzt sie den als Adm. wieder ein. Dann macht auch noch Hiru gemeinsam mit Saru und Yuna ein neues identisches Wiki auf. Aber auch nur alles kopiert und die Links verweisen aufs andere Wiki. Jedenfalls bin ich da fertig und komme auch nicht mehr zurück. Meine Spezialseiten werde ich mir demnächst auf ein anderes Wiki ziehen und dann lösche ich alles von mir. Solltest du angegriffen werden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, gib dann mal Bescheid. Dann können wir uns bei Wikia beschweren. Ich hatte die vier eh schon mal bei Wikia gemeldet, weil sie in einem anderen Wiki auch so Schmuddelseiten erstellt hatten, wo es gegen uns ging. Das Wiki wurde auch von Wikia geschlossen deswegen. Wenn was ist, schreib mich hier an. Ok dann bis demnächst und lass dich mal hier wieder blicken. :) lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:04, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC) P.S. Das geht eigentlich seit November letzten Jahres gegen mich. Auslöser, war auch wieder Kazuma. Kingdom Hearts III Infos Hey Axel.:) Falls du es spielst, wovon ich ausgehe, ich brauch noch Infos der Fertigkeiten von Hercules. Siehe Fertigkeiten Hercules. Falls du noch diesen Spielstand gespeichert hast, dann schau mal nach und trag es in die Tabelle ein. Name, usw. So wie ich es bei Fertigkeiten Goofy gemacht habe. Ich selber kann es wegen fehlendem Equipment (NO PS4) nicht spielen und meine einzigen Quellen sind Videos, aus denen ich die Infos suche und sammle. greetz [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:10, 9. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :Die Firma dankt es dir <3. Da ich neugierig bin, und man wahrscheinlich erst nach Abschluss einer Welt die Namen der Herzlosen erhält...ähmm noch eine Bitte. Füge mal die Namen der neuen Herzlosen für den Olymp wie sie im Bericht vorkommen in den Artikel Olymp ein. Ich bräuchte auch die Berichte. Kannst sie ja mal auf die Benutzer:Pain88/Übersetzungshilfen für Kingdom Hearts III mit hinzufügen. So wie sie in den Welten vorkommen. Mach einfach einen neuen Abschnitt Berichte Herzlose Welt Wo Unversierte vorkommen natürlich auch. Oder erstelle einen Artikel bei den neuen Herzlosen, falls es wegen der Vorlage Probleme macht , dann halt nur Text mit dem Bericht. Den Rest mache ich dann. Bilder nehmen wir wieder von unseren amerikanischen Vettern. Vielleicht noch den englischen Namen, damit ich Infos abgleichen kann. Bei einigen der neuen Welten hab ich noch nicht die offiziellen Namen. Da ich erst mal mir den Olymp vornehme. Es gibt eine Flut von Infos. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:41, 9. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Anti-Aqua Ich werf später noch einen Blick drauf. Er sieht soweit gut aus. :) Das mit den Bildern kann man später auf png konvertieren. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja schon den Artikel anlegen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:42, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :P.S. Ich muss mir jetzt erst mal den Kampf gegen Polaros und Pyros anschauen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:42, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC) ::"Auf Ansems Aufforderung seine Frage zu stellen, fragt Xehanorts Herzloser nach dem Aufenthaltsort des Mädchens."---Ist hier vielleicht Skuld gemeint?? [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:06, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Das kann ich dir nicht wirklich beantworten, denn bis auf das KH X Back Cover Kino bei KH 2.8 bin ich mit diesem Teil von Kingdom Hearts nicht in Berührung gekommen.Sorry. :) Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 22:21, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :Dann müssen wir da halt mal warten. Bin mir nicht sicher, aber die Amerikaner erwähnten da wahrscheinlich Skuld. Muss ich mal bei Gelegenheit überprüfen. Ich verschiebe jetzt deine Testseite auf Anti-Aqua und danach entferne ich die Weiterleitung und du hast wieder die Testseite für einen neuen Artikel. Nur keine Scheu. Hau in die Tastatur. :D Wir hinken hinter dem französischen Wiki und die Amerikaner sind auch schon Lichtjahre weiter. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:35, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC) ::Beim Verschieben ist mir doch glatt ein Fehler unterlaufen, hab es aber korrigieren können. Kchrrkchrr Beim nächsten Mal erstellt du dann die Seite und kopierst deine Infos hinein. Ist sicherer. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:50, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC) RE:Berichte Danke für die Berichte. Einige der neuen Herzlosen und Unversierte konnte ich nicht anlegen, da mir die deutschen Namen fehlen. Bei den anderen musst du halt mal nachschauen, ob die Schreibweise so stimmt. Betrifft vor allem Flynn ...Remy ... Go Go Tomago usw. Du kannst sie ja verschieben, wenn sie anderes genannt werden. Ich hab als Quelle nur Videos und da bin ich abhängig vom Uploader, was er so aufgenommen hat. Die Namen der Klassisches Königreich Spiele habe ich alle schon in deutsch. Es fehlen aber noch diese Minispiele mit Remy und dem 100-Morgen-Wald. Im Moment bin ich zu faul, mir das Video weiter anzuschauen, da ich zur Zeit mir wieder Naruto Shippuuden reinziehe. Bin da jetzt erst bei Staffel 14. Kchrr...kchrr.. Aber wie der Franzose so sagt, "Let's do it." :) lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:11, 19. Mär. 2019 (UTC) :Ja bei einigen Artikeln hatten wir eine Unterseite mit Berichten erstellt. Den Link sieht man in der Vorlage. Das sollte aber nur bei denen gemacht werden, die in fast allen Spielen vorkommen, da sonst alles so lang wäre. Also Sora, Riku, Kairi und den bösen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:49, 28. Mär. 2019 (UTC) ::Räusper...Wir brauchen den Bericht für Grimmige Wächterin, Sensenmann, Pustepapa, Pustekind usw. usw. Die anderen kenne ich noch nicht mit Namen. Aber es fehlt noch einiges an Gegnern. lg ihre ergebene [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:04, 30. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Ich gleich mal morgen die Welten mit den amerikanischen Angaben ab, füge in der Galerie die Gegner hinzu. Entweder ich lege sie dann auch schon mal an oder du kannst sie anlegen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:19, 2. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Joop. Es fehlt eh noch ne Menge. Charaktere z.B. Schlüsselschwerter, Fertigkeiten (Abilitys), Accessoires, Rüstungen, Items. Aber eins nach dem anderen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:19, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Uns fehlen auch die Namen der Gumi Herzlosen. Außer Schwarzgeist ist mir keiner anderer namentlich bekannt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:24, 26. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Weitere Aufgaben Hab auf deiner Testseite noch einige Wünsche dazu geaddet. Ich hab wegen Soras neuer Formen keine Infos. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:35, 9. Mai 2019 (UTC)